Hearts Take Flight
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Rented tux, 50 dollars. Rented gown, 75 dollars. Taxi, 10 dollars. The look on his face right now...priceless. [SaitoxMisao, AU one shot]


**Hearts Take Flight**

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, the pairings would be royally screwy.

A/N: Wrote this in block study hall out of boredom and love for "I could have danced all night" from My Fair Lady (the version found ina widely-used collection of musical theatre pieces for young women (not sure of the title) ). Enjoy. And yes, it IS Saito/Misao. I'll say it again: This is a SAITO/MISAO. Don't read it then flame it for the pairing. I'M WARNING YOU HERE. Oh, and it's AU. That said, enjoy!

**.x.x.x.x.**

_-Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!  
__My head's too light to try to set it down-_

Misao stared moodily at the clock. "Wolfie?"

Her boyfriend glanced up from his paperwork. "What is it, weasel?"

She looked meaningfully at the pile of paper. "How much longer are you gonna work on that?"

Saito Hajime pulled off his thin-framed glasses and raised an eyebrow. "A very exceedingly incredibly unbelievably exceptionally lengthy long time. Why?"

"I'm bored."

He rolled his eyes. "Then go to sleep. Good night."

"It's only six!"

_-Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight!-_

"Late enough for a little girl like you."

Misao glared venomously at him. "LITTLE GIRL, huh?"

He affirmed it with a smirk.

"Well, I bet I can think of something this 'little girl' isn't afraid to do that YOU are!"

The smirk widened. "Oh really?"

"Yup!" She beamed widely. "Let's go ballroom dancing!"

_-Not for all the jewels in the crown-_

Some time later, they were standing outside an old-fashioned-looking mansion/restaurant/club. Wow. Misao mentally made a tally.

_Rented tux, $50._

_Rented gown, $75._

_Taxi, $10._

_The look on his face right now…priceless._

Saito was also making a tally.

_Humiliation, plentiful._

_Embarrassment, rampant._

_Lost pride, too much._

_Her not getting completely pissed at me…_

_…Feh._

Misao threaded her glove-clad arm through his, grinning hugely. "C'mon!"

_-I could have danced all night  
__I could have danced all night  
__And still have begged for more-_

There were a surprising number of people there, for a little-known, out-of-the-way BALLROOM DANCE.

"Let's dance!" she cried, trying to pull him onto the floor.

"No. Way. In. Hell," he intoned.

"What, you can't dance?"

"…"

A devilish grin spread over her face. "Are ya SCARED?"

Max. ten seconds later, his arm was around her waist, and they were on the dance floor.

"Follow my steps. One…two…" she began.

Saito rolled his eyes. "I KNOW how to WALTZ, weasel."

And holy hell did he.

_-I could have spread my wings  
__And done a thousand things  
__I've never done before-_

Misao's eyes were wide with amazement. "You're GOOD!"

He grimaced. "Am I supposed to be PROUD of that?"

"YUP!" she answered cheerfully.

_I'll never know_

_What made it so_

_Exciting_

Then they gave over all conversation to the music. Together they flew over the floor, the music swelling around them. The outside world seemed to melt away into clouds of logic and reality—things they really didn't give a damn about just then. All that mattered was the other, breath mingling in the air of music between them.

Misao was in her own little heaven, and Saito wasn't exactly complaining. Having her held to him, his arm around her small waist, felt so…right.

_-Why all at once  
__My heart took  
__Flight-_

She spun around him, a whirl of rose-colored silk, then back to rest against his strong, warm chest, his arm firm on her waist once more. Her hand returned to his, and her other slowly found his shoulder, their eyes meeting again after the few moments of parting. Electricity sparked between the amber and sea green, igniting the music into a fresh frenzy. With each turn around the room she came ever closer to him, her face flushed with the exertion, and perhaps emotion as well.

_-I only know when he  
__Began to dance with me  
__I could have danced, danced, danced  
__All night-_

As the last chords of the waltz faded, they came to a slow stop in a rustle of her silk dress. He let go of her, the faintest pink staining his cheeks. She raised her eyebrow mockingly at him.

"Is that all?"

_-I could have danced all night  
__I could have danced all night  
__And still have begged for more-_

He crossed his arms. "What more do you expect?"

Without missing a beat, a smile covered her face, her eyes sparkling with it. "Another dance!"

Well, who was he to deny?

_-I could have spread my wings  
__And done a thousand things  
__I've never done before-_

And another. And another. And on, way into the night. So much so that they passed both their bedtimes. Naughty, naughty.

_-I'll never know  
__What made it so  
__Exciting-_

They whirled to the ending, faces inches apart. Slowly they parted, both mentally blaming their blush on the heat in the room.

Saito was the first to speak. "It's late," he said shortly. "I should get you home."

She nodded, catching her breath. "All right."

_-Why all at once  
__My heart took  
__Flight-_

Silently they sat in the back of the taxi until it pulled up outside Misao's apartment. "Well," she said with a small smile, "That was a lot of fun. 'Night, wolf!" She began to climb out.

"Misao…wait."

She turned back. "Hm—?"

A beat passed before he pulled back slowly, a smirk on his lips. "Until next Friday."

Her wide eyes gradually shrunk and she beamed at him. "Yeah!"

If possible, she would have skipped all the way in, but she was still wearing the dress.

_-I only know when he  
__Began to dance with me  
__I could have danced,  
__Danced,  
__Danced all night!-_

**.x.x.x.x.**

A/N: Review, onegai. Ja! (Grin)


End file.
